In general, the speed of a vehicle is changed by operation of a shift lever by a driver. To this end, a shift cable is installed between a transmission and the shift lever in order to transmit operation force. For example, a series of gear shifting processes performed in the vehicle mounting a manual transmission is realized by sequentially transmitting operation force applied to the shift lever installed to a driver's seat to many gears located in the transmission through the shift cable.
Since such a shift cable, which is connected between the transmission and the shift lever to transmit the operation force by the driver, is installed in a small space inside an engine room, the shift cable has a structure of being fixed at a specific position in order to prevent interference with many components around the same.
The conventional typical shift cable is installed using a mounting bracket fixed to a vehicle body. In this case, since vibration from an engine to the transmission is transferred to the vehicle body and the shift lever through the shift cable, there is a problem in that undesired vibration and noise are caused.
Accordingly, various fixing structures are proposed in order to reduce vibration and noise transferred to the vehicle body and the shift lever through the shift cable. However, the above fixing structures have problems in that it is difficult to satisfactorily reduce vibration and noise and a process of fixing the structure for installation of the shift cable is not particularly easy in the small space inside the engine room.
In addition, according to a result of testing characteristics of load versus displacement with respect to the fixing structure for installation of the conventional shift cable, since hysteresis characteristics may not be obtained to the desired extent, there is required an improvement in the fixing structure.